This invention relates to a wrapping device and more particularly to a device for wrapping rolls to cover their ends as well as their sides.
There have hitherto been known two methods for wrapping the ends of rolls. In one method a wrapping paper is wound with its ends slightly projected from the ends of the rolls and this projected cylindrical portion of the wrapping paper is tucked gradually towards the center of the ends of the roll as the roll is rotated and a separate circular piece of wrapping paper is pasted thereon (U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,213). In the other method a wrapping paper is wound with its ends projected by at least a length equal to the radius of roll, then the projected wrapping paper is twisted by rotating the roll and pushed into the hole at the center of the roll.
The former method produces a good appearance because the ends of the roll are covered with a circular piece of wrapping paper. However, it has a fault in that the process of pasting on the circular piece of wrapping paper is troublesome and that it closes up the center hole of the roll, making it inconvenient to transport.
The latter method is simpler in its process than the former. However, it may impair the quality and appearance of the roll by the formation of irregular wrinkles on the wrapped ends. Therefore, it is used mainly for rolls of small diameter.
As methods for overcoming the defect of the latter method, the inventor previously proposed a first method of wrapping about a roll a paper pre-processed to have folds in the portions destined to extend cylindrically from the ends of the roll and then winding the folded portion and tucking it into the center of the roll (Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 13984/77), and a second method wherein tucking members are positioned at equal spaces on the periphery at the ends of the rolls, the cylindrical portions of wrapped paper extending from the ends of the rolls are depressed towards the center of roll so that ridge portions are formed, whereafter the center portion of the wrapping paper is pushed into the center of the rolls and the ridge portions are laid in a fixed direction (Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 70691/77).
These methods proposed by the inventor have some defects in that the pitch of the folds on the wrapping paper have to be changed as the diameter of the roll to be wrapped is altered, or that the projected cylindrical portion of the wrapping paper cannot always be folded evenly with the tucking members because the projected portion does not always maintain a perfectly circular shape.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for wrapping the ends of rolls neatly by producing even folds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for wrapping the ends of rolls, which is easily applicable to rolls having a large diameter without closing up the center hole of the rolls.
The term "roll" used herein means cylinders of such materials as sheet metal, paper and textile having a hole at the center.